You dream in the sky
by shikidark193
Summary: Las normas de la sociedad y los roles impuestos como algo normal llevan al joven matrimonio de Naruto y Sasuke a tomar decisiones difíciles y lidiar con las consecuencias de seguir a sus corazones. El cielo es el límite, su pasión y razón de estar juntos. Feliz muy atrasado SN day Sasunaru


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el fanfic es mío. Es un One shot yaoi, chico x chico, romántico, fluff, con humor y m-preg. Es mi contribución atrasada al SN day que sucedió en marzo. Espero les guste :D

You dream in the sky

Aquella mirada de color del cielo se posaba perdidamente en la inmensidad de su homólogo. Sus cabellos rubios eran ondeados por el viento mientras su mente divagaba en sus sueños de surcar entre las nubes. Una mujer pelirroja se acercó al pequeño niño y lo abrazó con cariño al notar que de nuevo estaba en su mundo. Eso era tan común que hasta estaba acostumbrada a sacar de sus fantasías con un abrazo o, cuando perdía la paciencia de tanto llamarlo, lo hacía por medio de un coscorrón en la cabeza. Naruto sonrió al darse cuenta de que su madre había ido a buscarlo al patio de nuevo.

―Ya es hora de cenar ―dijo suavemente la mujer cargando a su hijo en brazos.

―Lo siento, mamá ―se disculpó el pequeño de cinco años mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo―. Yo estaba…

―Soñando despierto de nuevo ―completó Kushina mirándolo con un gesto de regaño falso―. Siempre tienes la cabeza en las nubes ttebanne ―comentó mirando hacia donde su hijo estaba haciéndolo.

―No siempre lo estoy ―contradijo el menor en su defensa―. Es sólo que no dejo de pensar cómo será llegar allí.

―Algún día podrías cumplir ese sueño ―alentó la mujer caminando rumbo hacia la casa―. Por ahora debes alimentarte y hacer tu tarea o estarás castigado.

―Sí, mamá ―asintió el rubio de forma sumisa, conociendo de sobra que su madre jamás amenazaba en vano.

El joven de cabellos dorados tenía una mente soñadora que Kushina no dejaba de alentar. La vivaz chispa de la curiosidad brillaba en los inocentes ojos de Naruto y ella no sería la responsable de extinguirla. Al llegar al interior de la casa, lo bajó de sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la mesa donde su padre los estaba esperando. Minato se levantó a ayudar a su hijo a subir a la silla, siendo rechazado por el menor, quien se subió con dificultades, empero con el orgullo de hacerlo solo. El rubio mayor, tan sólo sonrió por la actitud de su niño. Viéndolo bien sentado, lo dejó allí mientras ayudaba a su esposa a servir los platos con la cena.

―Papá, papá ―llamó Naruto estirando sus manos hacia el techo con gran entusiasmo―. Cuéntame sobre los aviones ttebayo ―pidió mirándolo suplicante.

―¿Otra vez? ―preguntó la mujer sentándose a la mesa al terminar de servir cada plato―. ¿No crees que puedes esperar a terminar la cena? Seguramente tu padre está demasiado cansado como para hablar de trabajo justo ahora.

―Déjalo, Kushina ―pidió Minato sonriendo a su hijo―. No me molesta hablar de los aviones.

―¿De verdad? ―cuestionó su hijo moviéndose tanto en su silla que esta amenazaba con caer al suelo de no detenerse pronto.

―Sí, pero a cambio debes tener toda tu tarea lista ―condicionó el mayor de ojos azules cerrando un ojo en un pequeño guiño.

―Pero… ―quiso protestar el menor haciendo que sus mejillas se inflaran por el enojo de sentirse engañado.

―Y tienes que comer todas las verduras de tu plato ―agregó Kushina aprovechando la situación a su favor―. Me esforcé mucho cocinando y no quiero que las dejes a un lado en el plato como de costumbre ttebanne.

Con resignación el menor cedió a las peticiones de sus padres. Todo valía la pena con tal de oír las historias sobre los aviones. Namikaze Minato era un hábil aviador. Por ello, a ambos adultos no les sorprendía el interés de su hijo en los mismos y en el cielo. Kushina solía enseñárselo a Naruto y decirle que su padre estaba allí. Siendo un trabajo que demandaba mucho de su tiempo, en ocasiones debía volar incluso durante semanas, era entonces cuando ella consolaba a su niño diciéndole que el cielo los mantenía unidos. Desde entonces el menor tenía un amor inmensurable hacia el mismo. Su sueño para el futuro era llegar a ser una leyenda entre los aviadores como lo era su padre, el rayo amarillo.

Durante los años posteriores, su sueño no hizo más que ganar fuerza. El empeño y la naturaleza terca de Naruto eran el motor hacia su sueño. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran sobre él. Al menos, no una vez que se acostumbró, ya que al inicio todos los demás niños de su edad se burlaban de él. Nada cambió mucho al entrar a la secundaria y preparatoria. Mientras una gran parte de los donceles y mujeres soñaban con el "príncipe azul" que las mantuviera, unos pocos diferían de ese sueño. Los que tenían ambiciones distintas solían ser vistos como raros o los catalogaban de ser "rebeldes". Una etapa que superarían en cuanto se enamoraran y lo único que desearan fuera quedarse en casa y criar a sus futuros hijos.

Superando aquellas adversidades surgidas durante sus días de adolescencia, Naruto consiguió graduarse. Su padre había pensado seriamente sobre la meta de su hijo. Conocía perfectamente su área de trabajo y cómo tratarían a su pequeño por su condición de doncel. Intentó por todos los medios hacerlo desistir o cambiar de opinión. Ofreció pagarle la carrera que quisiera, mover las influencias a su disposición para facilitarle alguna otra carrera. Ser aviador era demandante a nivel físico y mental, arriesgado por obviedad estando a más de mil metros de altura y la peor parte sin dudas era el ambiente. Esa era una profesión llena de hombres musculosos que se creían lo mejor de lo mejor y ansiaban adquirir anécdotas que contar a sus futuras conquistas. Lo último que deseaba para su hijo era el acoso y burlas de los mismos. Empero, sus palabras fueron inútiles y fueron los adultos quienes terminaron cediendo ante la cabezonería de su hijo.

Con una sonrisa de orgullo, Naruto se encaminó hacia su primer día para alcanzar su objetivo. Llegó a la sala de reunión de los de nuevo ingreso y en poco tiempo sus ánimos se volvieron nervios por un momento. Sin embargo, recobró de inmediato su entereza, no pensaba causar mala impresión justamente su primer día. Varias de las miradas de los presentes estaban sobre él por ser un doncel entre muchos varones. Había una pocas mujeres también, las cuales eran objeto de miradas y burlas, según notó por los comentarios altos que no se molestaban en disimular. Aunque a ellas no les afectaba mucho al estar más ocupadas observando a Sasuke, quien también estaba allí sentado ignorando a todos por igual. De hecho, Uzumaki perdió algo de su enojo hacia los que estaban mirándolo con lujuria al reencontrarse con su rival de preparatoria.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha? ―preguntó con molestia mientras se le acercaba desafiante hasta donde estaba sentado el otro.

―Lo mismo que los demás, Dobe ―insultó con su cara de seriedad de siempre, jactándose internamente de no ser descubierto mirando al rubio desde que llegó.

―Yo voy a vencerte ―amenazó señalando su cara con su dedo índice.

―Ni creas que voy a dejarte hacerlo sólo por ser un doncel ―advirtió Uchiha clavando su negro mirar en el otro mostrándose ansioso por retomar sus viejas competencias.

En respuesta el blondo sonrió emocionado por el desafío. En su mente ya visualizaba miles de escenarios donde Sasuke quedaba humillado por sus habilidades. Le alegraba que Uchiha siguiera igual de frígido que cuando lo conoció. A diferencia de los demás que sólo querían acostarse con él, Uchiha parecía más disfrutar de humillarlo en las competencias que de intentar algún avance romántico. Naruto consideraba ese el fetiche personal del moreno, pero eso lo motivaba aún más a vencerlo. Sus méritos podría presumirlos ante aquel moreno estirado que siempre se jactó de ser mejor que él en todo. Finalmente le demostraría que no era un perdedor, como solía llamarlo en el pasado.

Luego de ese encuentro llegó quien sería su instructor y encargado de ese grupo. Sin perder el tiempo, comenzaron las pruebas y entrenamientos para medir las capacidades de cada uno de ellos. Tener una condición física fuerte era necesario para poder soportar los cambios de presión al volar, por ello tenían varias rutinas de ejercicio que exigían al máximo sus capacidades. Una parte de los postulantes desistió al poco de comenzado el programa para volverse pilotos. Entre ellos, las mujeres, quienes sentían que sus cuerpos no estaban aptos para dicha tarea, como supusieron en un inicio. Para su consuelo, no eran los únicos en presentar la renuncia. Puesto que, la mitad de los hombres también renunciaron. Los que lo hicieron fueron aquellos que buscaban ostentar el título como un trofeo el cual presumir. Quienes permanecieron a pesar de todo y siguieron adelante, fueron los que cuya pasión los impulsó a esforzarse incluso más de lo pedido.

―No pensé que durarías tanto, Dobe ―comentó Uchiha un día mientras se retiraban del simulador de vuelo en el cual estuvieron practicando.

―¿Creías que me rendiría tan fácil? ―preguntó ofendido mientras caminaban juntos hacia la salida.

No habían notado lo tarde que se le había hecho. El cielo ya había oscurecido y ellos por estar encerrados en las cabinas no lo notaron. El rubio comenzó a temblar al recordar una leyenda urbana que contaron sus compañeros acerca de un fantasma que rondaba la zona. Se rumoreaba que cuando alguien se encontraba bajo cierto farol que titilaba al final de la pista, se oía una voz. De acuerdo a lo escuchado, en un inicio sería un murmullo lejano, luego comenzaría a acercarse hacia su objetivo y cuando el espectro finalmente alcanzara a su presa, diría su nombre a sus espaldas. Hasta ahí sabía como iba la leyenda, ya que no quiso escuchar más del asunto, a sabiendas de que su casa quedaba en esa dirección y que no habría forma posible de evitar cruzar ese camino.

Se convenció a sí mismo que eran ridículas historias. _Nada real_. Se repitió constantemente en su cabeza. Un susurro lejano mandó su resolución a la basura. Oyó a la distancia un murmullo que parecía decir su nombre. El farol estuvo alumbrando perfectamente hasta que aquel sonido fantasmagórico inició. Se negó a voltear por temor a lo que pudiera encontrarse de hacerlo. Suficientes películas de terror, entre ellas las de la leyenda del tekke tekke, bien le advirtieron que de voltearse estaría muerto. Aceleró el paso y corrió a ocultarse en un callejón oscuro. Se tapó la boca para no gritar.

―Naruto. ―Oyó de nuevo el rubio muerto de miedo en su escondite. Desde su lugar observó el suelo viendo una horrible figura formada por las sombras. La cual no hacía más que crecer a cada momento―. ¡Naruto! ―gritó el dueño de la sombra.

―¡No me mates! ―exclamó el rubio lleno de horror.

Cerró los ojos por acto reflejo antes de intentar emprender la huida. No se dio cuenta el momento en que las agujetas de sus zapatos se habían desatado, por lo cual cuando estaba dándose la vuelta para correr tropezó. Al caer al suelo se cubrió el rostro en un vago intento de defenderse de lo que fuera a atacarlo. Se negaba a llorar por su prematura muerte, pero la tentación era grande cuando el miedo era lo que dominaba todo su ser en ese momento. Sin embargo, sintió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza acompañado por una voz que él conocía bien.

―Hey, Dobe ―llamó Sasuke mirándolo como un bicho raro mientras permanecía de cuclillas para estar a la altura de su cara.

―¡Teme! ―gritó abrazándose a él por instinto―. No sabes cuanto me alegro de tenerte aquí. El fantasma me está persiguiendo.

―¿Fantasma? ―preguntó dejándose abrazar, pero sin hacer un esfuerzo por corresponder al mismo.

―Sí, viene persiguiéndome desde que nos separamos ttebayo ―explicó mirando por sobre el hombro del moreno en busca de aquella figura tenebrosa que lo estuvo acechando.

―Era yo ―respondió calmado Sasuke.

―¿Cómo? ¿Me repites eso? ―preguntó Uzumaki con molestia mientras sus manos comenzaban a presionar los hombros de Uchiha de forma casi dolorosa.

―Yo te estuve llamando, Usuratonkachi ―repitió el azabache sin entender la razón de que el rubio reaccionara así. Aunque teniendo en cuenta sus gritos podía deducir algo―. Pensaste que yo era un fantasma que te acechaba, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa llena de sorna.

―¡¿Y cómo no pensarlo?! ―exclamó separándose de golpe de él mirándolo ofendido y avergonzado por su manera de actuar frente a su rival―. Me estabas siguiendo como un acosador, ¿qué pretendías? ―preguntó mirándolo con sospecha.

―No te creas tanto, Dobe ―respondió Sasuke rodando los ojos por los absurdos comentarios que hacía el otro―. Olvidaste tu monedero en el camino y vine a devolvértelo ―explicó sacando de su bolsillo de la chamarra el susodicho objeto.

―¡Mi Gama-chan! ―exclamó Naruto cambiando su expresión anterior a una de felicidad y alivio―. Ni siquiera note cuando se me cayó ttebayo.

―Se nota que eres un torpe ―agregó tendiéndole la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo―. Al menos deberías saber atarte las agujetas.

―Cállate ―ordenó aceptando su mano para levantarse luego de amarrar sus agujetas―. ¿Cómo supiste que era mío el monedero? ―preguntó el rubio sonriendo burlón.

―Nadie más tiene ese pésimo sentido del gusto ―contestó escuetamente comenzando a caminar.

Uzumaki de inmediato lo siguió, aunque le llamó la atención que estuviera yendo en la dirección de su casa. Sasuke vivía hacia el lado contrario, así que, ¿qué hacía en ese camino? Quiso preguntar y salir de dudas. Quizás podría tener la oportunidad de que lo acompañara hasta estar cerca de su casa. Después de todo, teniéndolo cerca podría olvidar su temor a esas leyendas de horror. Mas, no quería darle a Uchiha la oportunidad de preguntar si tenía miedo, suficiente vergüenza pasó momentos atrás como para darle más cosas de las cuales burlarse. Por ello retomó la conversación desde donde se quedó antes.

―Al menos mi Gama-chan es más adorable y normal que esa billetera en forma de serpiente que tienes tú ttebayo ―se burló orgulloso creyendo que tenía la pelea verbal ganada.

―¿Cómo sabes que tengo eso? ―interrogó deteniendo un momento la caminata―. ¿Acaso me espías? ―preguntó con intención de picarle el orgullo.

―No seas idiota ―respondió el rubio sacándole la lengua―. Como si yo fuera a fijarme en un bastardo como tú ―agregó.

Pese a sus insultos mutuos, siguieron caminando juntos hacia la residencia del doncel. Sólo cuando Naruto ingresó sano y salvo a su hogar, el de ojos oscuros se permitió irse a su propia vivienda. A partir de ese día adquirieron la costumbre de caminar juntos de regreso. El miedo a la leyenda urbana que tuvo Uzumaki en un inicio quedó en el olvido gracias a su rutina junto al moreno. Pasado el tiempo los sentimientos entre Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a cambiar. Tantas noches estudiando hasta tarde juntos, días en los que se quedaban a practicar por su cuenta buscando mejorar lo más posible, entre otros momentos más que llevaron a enamorarse del otro.

Habían tenido algunas dificultades para declararse al otro. Ninguno sabía que reacción obtendría por parte de su "amigo", por lo cual estuvieron un tiempo callados. Hasta que un día, Sasuke decidió hacer uso de lo que más confianza le daba. Citó a Uzumaki en las pistas donde estaban los aviones y le pidió que mirara hacia el cielo a una hora determinada. Con el humo que se usaban en eventos para hacer formas en el cielo le escribió "_te amo, Dobe_". Al terminar hizo unas piruetas más antes de aterrizar siendo recibido por el rubio. El doncel en primera instancia golpeó su cabeza con el puño cerrado mientras murmuraba un "_Teme presumido_" y luego le regalaba un beso en los labios. Estaba conmovido de que Sasuke se le declarara en el cielo, aquello que durante toda su vida amó tanto.

―No tenías que lucirte tanto, Teme ―regañó cuando Sasuke bajó del avión―. Yo pude haber hecho esas maniobras y escribir más cosas como "_Te amo, Teme. Eres un bastardo creído, pero no todo es tan malo y me gustas. ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Di que no y te arrepentirás ttebayo"_.

―Eso es demasiado largo y seguramente no lo lograrías ―comentó Uchiha revolviendo su cabello con burla.

Uchiha bajó del avión y le colocó su casco al blondo mientras le sonreía. Al inicio Naruto no entendía a qué venía ponerle el casco, pero pronto vio a través del espejo de mano que el azabache colocó frente a sus ojos, unas letras escritas. Con algo de dificultad logró descifrar las palabras allí: _"Propiedad Uchiha_". De inmediato se quitó el casco y usando un marcador que llevaba en su mochila tachó "Uchiha" y lo sustituyó por "Uzumaki". Antes de volvérselo a colocar en la cabeza. Sasuke tan sólo sonrió por la ocurrencia del otro. Le había puesto su casco porque era el símbolo de que su carrera como aviador había iniciado y le gustaba que ese fuera también fuera el inicio de su relación, pero hacer enojar al rubio no dejaba de sacarle una sonrisa. Así que guardó silencio ante el cursi pensamiento. Era mejor que siguiera creyendo eso a saber la razón real.

―Ya verás que algún día seré un piloto reconocido por mi destreza en el aire ―prometió con el puño en alto antes de subir al avión de nuevo―. Demos un paseo juntos.

―¿Quieres copiar mis técnicas? ―preguntó con diversión Uchiha mientras subía con el otro.

―No necesito copiarte, yo tengo mi propio estilo ―se defendió Uzumaki.

―Tu estilo incluye aterrizajes de emergencias y eyectarte a ti mismo antes de que el avión se estrelle ―le recordó mientras tomaba su lugar para volar.

―Esos fueron pequeños accidentes que podrías dejarme olvidar de una vez por todas ―protestó sacándole la lengua.

―Jamás lo haría. Es mejor recordártelo para que no vuelva a suceder ―dijo serio mientras despegaba el avión―. No siempre vas a tener suerte. Mientras menos errores cometas, menos veces estarás al borde de la muerte.

Uchiha recordaba con horror todas las veces en que sucedieron errores durante los vuelos de Naruto y lo vio precipitarse hacia el suelo, temiendo que fuera a morir. Uzumaki era temerario y eso no era algo que fuera detenerlo a la hora de volar, pero Sasuke sí tenía sentido común y era quien se preocupaba por él. Su corazón parecía pararse cuando a través del radio comunicador le informaban que el doncel estaba en problemas. Por eso es que en ese vuelo tranquilo que compartían juntos, sólo observaron en silencio el cielo que tanto amaban surcar. Estaban unidos por un sentimiento tan infinito como el mismo firmamento. Eso hizo que su noviazgo fuera, en lo que cabe, tranquilo. Pequeñas peleas o discusiones, alguna que otra vez la ley del hielo y berrinches nunca faltaron. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos pocos días se calmaban y pedían disculpas.

Los padres del rubio estaban muy felices al conocer a su yerno. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar advertirle que su hijo debía llegar puro al matrimonio. Su razón, lejos de ser la mezquina idea de castidad, era que Uzumaki no podría cumplir su sueño si quedaba embarazado, puesto que tendría que detenerse un tiempo valioso. El cual, en un ambiente tan competitivo como lo era el de la aviación, podía costarle su sueño. No obstante, eran jóvenes que creyeron que cuidándose con los métodos anticonceptivos estarían por completo bien. Se equivocaron. Luego de que Naruto presentara los síntomas típicos, no tardaron en confirmar sus sospechas: serían padres. La noticia les causó contradicciones, pero cuando consiguieron arreglar que Naruto pudiera realizar sus últimos exámenes de la academia completamente por escrito para graduarse, se entregaron por completo al regocijo de recibir a su primer hijo.

Estuvieron muy emocionados con la idea de un bebé y naturalmente compraron todo para su llegada. También prepararon su matrimonio, puesto que los padres de ambos jóvenes se negaban a que el bebé naciera fuera del mismo. Según ellos, la prioridad era preparar todo para cumplir las tradiciones, especialmente porque los mayores no querían que ellos fueran víctimas de las habladurías. Craso error. Obtuvieron exactamente lo que deseaban evitar, dado que muchos hablaban del matrimonio "forzado" y "apresurado" a causa del bebé. La joven pareja, ignoró cada rumor ridículo formado en torno a ellos. Sus padres podrían estar muy ocupados cuidando la imagen que daban, pero ellos no. Entendían la preocupación de sus progenitores queriendo darles la mayor tranquilidad posible. Empero, cuando una señora amante del chisme estaba aburrida, todo esfuerzo por evitarla era inútil.

El matrimonio se llevó a cabo tal y como fue acordado. Una hermosa ceremonia sencilla y dulce. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ambos dio inicio su vida de casados. Se compraron una casa y se mudaron a ella para la crianza de su niño. Todo parecía perfecto y tranquilo. Al menos, eso era en un inicio…

El matrimonio Uchiha-Uzumaki era el blanco constante de muchos comentarios hirientes, por ser los "raros" y no por ser un matrimonio entre hombres. Después de todo, Naruto era un doncel, razón por la cual su unión era reconocida como algo común, nada extraño. Sin embargo, algún "fallo" debían de encontrar esas vecinas y conocidas suyas, para poder tener tema de conversación durante sus tardes de ocio, mientras se reunían a tomar té y comer lo que ellas mismas preparaban. Y aquel disfuncional matrimonio era la comidilla que más se repetía por lo entretenida que resultaba para todos.

―¿Ya supieron lo del matrimonio Uchiha? ―cuestionó Koharu con aires de sorpresa y escándalo.

―¿Qué sucede con ellos? ―interrogó interesada Karui poniéndole toda su atención.

―Ese pobre doncel es todo un alma desafortunada ―relató la mujer mayor―. Mientras él trabaja rompiéndose la espalda llevar el pan a la mesa, su marido se queda en casa todo el día con el bebé.

―¡Dios! Qué haragán ―insultó la pelirroja llena de asco―. Pasarse todo el tiempo en la casa sin hacer nada.

―Lo sé, querida ―asintió la mujer de cabellos canos―, ese desdichado doncel ha tenido una suerte miserable al casarse con esa clase de varón, que ni merece ser llamado así, dicho sea de paso.

―De seguro ni siquiera es capaz de cuidar bien del bebé ―dramatizó la de piel morena con angustia fingida.

Y ahí estaba la razón de que fueran el tema recurrente de las vecinas: el varón no trabajaba. Era quien se quedaba en la casa, a cargo de las tareas domésticas, mientras el doncel iba a trabajar para llevar dinero a la casa. Muchos sentían pena de ver al hermoso doncel rubio. Aquel chico tan alegre no merecía ser condenado a una labor que no correspondía a su rol. Lo que debería estar haciendo era cuidar del bebé, salir de compras con sus amigos o asistir a las reuniones a tomar el té. ¿Cómo podía ser Uchiha tan desalmado como para negarle su derecho al rubio? Estaba faltando a su labor más básica: proveer sustento a su familia.

Sin embargo, las mujeres trataban el asunto de forma discreta y a base de murmullos a espaldas de los mencionados. En ocasiones intentaron convencer al doncel de asistir a sus reuniones, pero el trabajo se lo impedía. Ver a Naruto era muy complicado, dado que salía temprano a su trabajo y volvía a altas horas de la noche. Pocas veces se lo veía salir de su casa o volver a la misma, así que nadie tenía una oportunidad de hablar con él y expresar su preocupación o mejor dicho, conseguir más detalle de los que chismear. Así que su única opción para obtener más material para sus venenosas críticas, era el varón, quien por obviedad no aceptaba invitación a una entretención no destinada para un varón. Además, Sasuke era bastante introvertido y reservado al hablar, sólo saludaba por cortesía en los breves encuentros con sus vecinos al salir a comprar.

―Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san ―saludó Karui al verlo salir con su bebé en el carrito. Coincidió que regresaba a su hogar luego de su tarde con la señora Koharu y no perdió oportunidad en hablarle―. Hermoso día, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño Menma? ―preguntó acercándose a mirar al bebé.

―Buenas tardes, Karui ―correspondió al saludo cortés, pero cortante―. Sí y bien ―respondió sin darle pie a que alargara una conversación como deseaba con sus preguntas triviales.

Sasuke avanzó con su hijo de diez meses sin mirar siquiera de reojo a la pelirroja. Los vecinos podían creer que sus sonrisas falsas y cortesías fingidas lograrían engañarlo. Él no era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para no darse cuenta que la insistencia en hablarle, pese a sus cortantes respuestas, era obtener información privada. Muchos vecinos eran de "lengua fácil", soltaban comentarios sobre sus propias vidas o una inocente opinión sobre otro vecino. Lo segundo era lo peor que se podía hacer, debido a la maldita manía de tergiversar las palabras convirtiendo una frase inofensiva en un insulto. Por ello, Uchiha no se dejaba llevar por sus actuaciones. Karui mantuvo una sonrisa amable hasta que el moreno se alejó de ella por completo. En ese momento se permitió expresar su enojo por no poder hablarle más.

―Maldito mantenido ―susurró despectiva―. ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme? ―preguntó retóricamente con fastidio antes de ir a hablar con otras vecinas―. Hola, ¿vieron lo grosero que es el esposo mantenido de Uzumaki-kun? ―interrogó con aires de víctima al ver a otros vecinos caminando por la calle.

El azabache sabía que nadie hablaba bien de él. Su relación con Naruto siempre daba de que hablar por los roles que ambos tenían, mas él no buscaba caerles bien a ninguno de ellos. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que oyó de casualidad a sus vecinos hablando mal de otros y al tener presente al susodicho, alabar hasta su manera de respirar. Esa clase de hipocresía era algo en lo que prefería no ser participe. No le veía el caso a hacer semejante gasto de energía en comentar las vidas ajenas cuando las que le importaban sólo eran dos. Haciendo oídos sordos compró todo lo que faltaba en la casa y se permitió quedarse un momento sentado en el parque jugando con su pequeño Menma antes de regresar a la casa a preparar la cena.

―Mira, Menma eso es un ave ―señaló Sasuke a una paloma que se había posado cerca de ellos esperando algunas migajas de pan―. Y ahí hay un… gatito ―completó con un mal presentimiento.

El felino se movía con su vientre a centímetros del suelo y sus patas delanteras extendidas listo para atrapar a su desprevenida presa. En cuanto el ave intentó volar lejos del peligro, fue atrapada entre las fauces del gato. Justo como temía Uchiha, el minino cazó a la indefensa paloma y la asesinó delante de los ojos de su bebé. Mientras el azabache mayor estaba completamente sorprendido por lo rápido que sucedió todo y que su hijo fuera testigo de un asesinato, Menma sólo reía al ver a los graciosos animalitos "jugando". El bebé sólo movía las manitos y balbuceaba alegremente. A pesar de que el menor de los Uchiha tuviera meses de nacido, Sasuke prefería evitar ese tipo de escenas a tan corta edad, por lo cual se movieron hacia otra banca.

―Aquí sí podremos disfrutar de un momento en calma ―susurró notando que su hijo se reía muy animado, por lo cual volteó buscando el motivo―. Perros en celo ―murmuró fastidiado al ver a una perra con tres perros apareándose―. Nos vamos, Menma. No podemos seguir en un parque donde hay asesinatos, orgías, sangre y sexo. No es sano para ti ―comentó como si le fuera a entender.

Lo colocó en su cochecito de bebé y lo llevó a la casa algo fastidiado de que su momento de sana relajación se viera interrumpida por lo antes mencionado. Se prometió así mismo sugerirle a su esposo que en su próximo día libre fueran a cualquier sitio, menos a un parque. Al menos por el momento prefería evitarlos a toda costa. Quizás podrían escoger otro sitio, pero se quedaba con pocas opciones que su esposo consideraba divertidas. Apenas si le había perdonado su mal humor al ir a la playa y tener que lidiar con tanta gente encima de ambos. Las mujeres y donceles se acercaban a Sasuke mientras que los varones a Naruto y para ambos eso era un verdadero fastidio. Por acuerdo mutuo prefirieron cambiar la playa por pesca en el río, más privacidad y calma para disfrutar juntos sin terceros.

Mientras Uchiha regresaba a su casa para preparar todo lo que aún tenía pendiente, su esposo se esforzaba en su trabajo. Naruto lo tenía bastante pesado y no era para menos, ya que su oficio era de gran demanda: piloto de avión. Ese trabajo requería de habilidad y destreza, pero sobre todo oportunidades, las cuales no se daban a menudo y menos para un doncel como él. Aquel empleo era considerado de "varones", así que desde que inició su carrera lo veían como un simple chico intentando llamar la atención de ellos. Muchas veces fueron las que oyó como circulaban historias afirmando que logró entrar haciendo favores sexuales a los directivos. Otras tantas las oyó cuando asumió su cargo, pero él con la cabeza en alto les cerraba la boca demostrando su gran habilidad y trabajo impecable.

―Oye, Uzumaki-san es muy atractivo ―dijo uno de los trabajadores a su compañero al verlo descender del avión luego de unas maniobras perfectas.

―Si quieres invitarlo a salir olvídalo, él está casado ―advirtió causando decepción de su compañero.

―Qué tipo tan suertudo tener a alguien tan hermoso como él ―dijo desanimado.

―Sí, en especial porque ni siquiera tiene que trabajar ―agregó el primero con burla y cierta maldad.

―¿En serio? ―interrogó sin poder creerlo.

―Uzumaki-san esta casado con Uchiha Sasuke. Ellos aspiraban al mismo puesto ―comenzó a relatar con tristeza fingida aguantando la risa―. Ellos se casaron de forma apresurada porque Uzumaki-san estaba embarazado y poco después de dar a luz, a Uchiha le enviaron la propuesta de que se presentará a la prueba.

―¿Y qué pasó? ―cuestionó con cierta ansiedad al enterarse de algo que hasta el momento desconocía.

―El día de la prueba ese cobarde no se presentó. En su lugar vino Uzumaki-san ―finalizó su relato con un gesto burlón señalando disimuladamente al rubio―. Él dio la prueba y desde entonces mantiene a su marido.

―Qué sencillo debe ser vivir en casa mientras otro se gana el sustento ―comentó con envidia, mas calló rápidamente al ver que se acercaba el doncel del que hablaban.

―Buen trabajo, chicos ―felicitó Naruto con su característica sonrisa elevando el puño en alto―. Hasta el lunes ttebayo ―se despidió ansioso de volver a su hogar.

Ignorante de aquella conversación, el rubio se retiró sin perder ni un sólo segundo. El transcurso a su hogar pareció perderse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que en menos de lo que se imaginó, Naruto ya estaba entrando en su hogar. Como de costumbre, era recibido por el delicioso aroma de la comida recién preparada de su esposo. Aun no sabía cómo, pero el azabache tenía una increíble habilidad para calcular el tiempo en que él llegaría, por lo cual siempre tenía su cena caliente. Avanzó unos pasos viendo a Menma en su sillita de bebé mientras Sasuke controlaba que la comida terminara de hervir.

―Bienvenido, Dobe ―saludó Sasuke acercándose a darle un beso en los labios.

―Estoy en casa, Teme ―dijo sonriendo alegremente antes de alzar a Menma en sus brazos―. Adivina, tengo buenas noticias ttebayo.

―Dejarás de comer ramen a escondidas en el almuerzo ―respondió Uchiha mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

―Eso quisieras, pero no ―aseguró haciéndole caras graciosas a su bebé.

―Quisiera que eso sucediera para que dejaras de desperdiciar los almuerzos que yo mismo te preparo ―regañó jalando un poco la mejilla con marquitas logrando que Menma intentara imitarlo.

―Lo comería si alguien no me lo llenara a tope de verduras ―comentó con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo acusador―. La noticia es que tengo el fin de semana libre.

―Así que te tendremos para nosotros durante dos días enteros ―afirmó Sasuke sujetando la cintura de su esposo mientras su cabeza reposaba en el hombro del rubio y Menma daba golpecitos en la cara de Sasuke―. Aprende a compartir, Menma. Tarde o temprano tendrás hermanitos.

―Hey, Teme ¿no huele a quemado? ―preguntó el blondo mirándolo divertido por su pequeña riña contra Menma.

―Debes ser tú, siempre hueles a algo de combustible quemado por andar metiendo mano en los motores ―acusó mordiendo la mejilla de Naruto de forma juguetona.

―¿Insinúas que huelo mal? ―interrogó con enojo.

―Tú sólo tienes dos aromas; ramen caducado o combustible quemado.

―Tu comida es que la que huele a quemado y hasta humo está soltando la cocina ttebayo ―comentó el blondo mientras Sasuke corría de regreso a apagar la hornalla maldiciendo su descuido.

Uzumaki llevó a su bebé a la mesa mientras acomodaba todo para cuando su esposo terminara de extinguir el fuego en la comida. Pese a estar algo quemada no se quejó mucho y sólo hacía algunos comentarios para fastidiar a su Teme. Por su parte, Uchiha le contaba su día al de ojos claros poniendo especial énfasis en lo indecente que era ir al parque, cosa que hizo reír mucho a Naruto. Con lo pequeño que era el bebé ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba viendo, por lo cual según él, Sasuke era un exagerado por preocuparse por eso. Terminada la cena, el blondo aprovechó el momento para estar con su hijo hasta que durmiera. Cosa que aliviaba el trabajo del moreno mientras éste lavaba los platos. Aunque el de ojos azules, por desgracia, sólo consiguió entretener a su hijo, mas no dormirlo. Dejando esa tarea a su esposo en última instancia. Luego de arrullar a Menma hasta hacerlo dormir en su cuna, el varón regresó a su habitación viendo a su esposo tirado completamente abierto de brazos y piernas.

―Dobe ―murmuró en un suspiro de resignación acercándose hasta la cama.

Uchiha lo acomodó dentro de las sabanas y se hizo él mismo un lugar para poder meterse y abrazar al rubio. Aunque con lo poco tranquilo que era el doncel, pronto empezó a removerse para volver a su cómoda posición de estrella aplastada. Postura que solía ser incómoda para Sasuke porque terminaban ambos destapados pasando frío durante la noche. Y resultaba inútil intentar cubrirse, si Naruto con una patada mandaba a volar las mantas o a su esposo, el que estuviera más cerca del borde. Repentinamente, el blondo comenzó a abrir los ojos al notar aquellos brazos envolviéndolo. De un momento al otro, sus ojos se abrieron lo máximo posible y lo miraron prácticamente espantado.

―¡Teme! ―gritó el rubio entre enojado y sorprendido separándose de él mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

―¿Qué te sucede, Dobe? ―cuestionó el azabache sin entender que le pasaba a su torpe esposo.

―¡Se supone que cuando llegaras me encontrarías en una posición seductora ttebayo! ―gritó frustrado por haberse dormido cuando quería tener algo de intimidad con su marido.

―¿La posición de escena del crimen? ―cuestionó burlón mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa como las que siempre hacía―. Si no fuera porque es una cama, habría traído tiza para dibujar alrededor de tu cuerpo.

― Bastardo ―insultó pegándole con la almohada de aquella forma infantil en la que siempre se había comportado.

―Ya, Dobe ―consoló abrazándolo al ver como agachaba la cabeza prácticamente con culpa por quedarse dormido―. Tuviste un día largo, es normal que necesites dormir.

―No es justo ―protestó en un tono de pesar, aun si nadie estaba culpándolo de nada―. Yo siempre he tenido energía para todo, en especial para hacer el amor y hoy no pude quedarme ni diez minutos despierto ―se regañó a sí mismo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

―Esta noche duerme, tenemos el fin de semana para nosotros. Ya habrá tiempo para hacer todo lo que queramos ―tranquilizó Uchiha sonriéndole.

Naruto le robó un beso a su esposo mientras sonreía agradecido de haberse casado con él. Según sus pensamientos, nadie jamás sería tan comprensivo con él. Algo gracioso recordando que cuando se conocieron en la preparatoria no paraban de pelearse por tonterías varias. Siempre desafiándose e insultándose mutuamente durante esos años que compartieron. Durante esa época, ambos tuvieron varios noviazgos que no resultaron, especialmente para Naruto, puesto que era atractivo físicamente, pero sus sueños e ideales no eran los que un doncel "debía" tener. Su último novio rompió con él cuando se negó a renunciar a su oportunidad de ir a la universidad de aeronáutica. Y fue allí donde se reencontró con su rival de preparatoria. Recordaba aquel día con una sonrisa en su rostro por las palabras de Sasuke al inicio y cómo finalmente se volvieron pareja.

Mientras permanecían abrazados en la cama, los ojos azules estaban abiertos y concentrados en el rostro de su pareja. Las orbes oscuras le sostuvieron la mirada sin decir nada. Esperaba oír la razón del repentino insomnio. Antes no consiguió mantenerse despierto para seducirlo y ahora no podía conciliar el sueño. Vaya ironía. Por la rubia cabeza cruzó brevemente la idea de retomar sus planes iniciales, pero romper ese cálido ambiente entre ellos se sentía casi como un crimen. Uchiha jugó un poco con el cabello del otro, arrancando largos suspiros de su parte. Cerró los ojos pensando nuevamente en la vida que compartían de casados.

―¿No te arrepientes? ―preguntó Uzumaki rompiendo el silencio con aquel murmullo en tono confidente.

―¿De qué debería arrepentirme? ―interrogó el otro sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

―De nuestra elección ―aclaró Naruto abrazándose fuertemente contra su pecho.

―Yo no me arrepiento ―respondió con aquella simpleza que siempre sacaba de quicio a Uzumaki cuando hablaban de algo serio.

―¡También era tu sueño! ¡Tu reputación como el prodigio del vuelo se fue a la mierda por mi culpa! ―gritó golpeando con fuerza moderada el pecho del varón―. ¡Todo por mi culpa! ―exclamó al borde del llanto, el cual evitaba mordiendo sus propios labios con rudeza.

―Ya hablamos de eso y creía que lo dejamos aclarado ―comentó Uchiha soltando un suspiro de cansancio por la insistencia de su esposo sobre el tema―. Pareciera que olvidaste ese día ―comentó comenzando a recordar exactamente como se dieron las cosas.

_Naruto consiguió finalmente su título oficial como piloto de aviación. Sin embargo, no se encontraba del todo satisfecho. Parte del examen final incluía las pruebas prácticas pilotando su avión, a las cuales no pudo asistir por su avanzado embarazo. Sin embargo, por el bien del bebé tuvo que conformarse con dar extras teóricos, prometiéndose a sí mismo aplicar a las pruebas post grados para obtener un buen puesto. Después de todo, a dos meses de nacido su pequeño Menma, su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado y ya estaba comenzando su rutina para ponerse en forma. Pese a la oposición de Sasuke a lo apresurado que era su esposo. Un poco más de reposo y descanso, no le vendrían mal a Naruto antes de volver a la acción. Empero, si algo caracterizaba al de ojos azules, además de su determinación, era justamente su impaciencia._

―_Te digo que deberías esperar otro poco ―repitió por enésima vez el azabache mientras tenía a su hijo en brazos._

―_No puedo perder más tiempo ttebayo ―respondió Uzumaki sin detener su rutina de flexiones de brazos―. Por algo necesito iniciar y tú no me dejas hacer lo normal._

―_Nuestro entrenamiento cuando éramos estudiantes es muy pesado para alguien que dio a luz hace tan poco. Y no te atrevas a contradecirme, el doctor dijo que era un peligro para tu cuerpo ―explicó Sasuke, como tantas veces hizo antes, siendo que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos._

―_Y estoy tomando eso en cuenta, por eso voy de a poco ―se defendió el doncel deteniéndose un momento al oír el timbre de su hogar._

_Se levantó del suelo y se acercó deprisa hacia la puerta. Según sabía, en esas fechas su carta de invitación a los exámenes post grados debían llegar. Con la esperanza de que fuera eso se acercó a la puerta. Efectivamente allí estaba el cartero mostrándole una carta con el sello de la academia a la que pertenecía. Sólo había un problema. Era una única carta, la cual llevaba el nombre de "Uchiha Sasuke". El moreno se acercó junto a Menma al oír los gritos de reclamo de su esposo. Naruto insistía al pobre cartero de que revisara su bolsa o hablara con la oficina postal porque estaba seguro de que extraviaron su carta. El cartero negó repetidas veces diciendo que sólo tenía que entregar cuatro de esas cartas y ninguna llevaba el nombre del doncel._

―_¡No es justo! ―exclamó el doncel frustrado y dolido. De no ser por su orgullo hubiera estado llorando de la más pura rabia._

―_Hablaremos con los directivos, debe de haber alguna especie de error ―consoló Uchiha abrazando a su esposo―. Lo solucionaremos, Dobe ―prometió besándolo en los labios._

―_Si tú lo dices ―suspiró rindiéndose a que sólo conseguirían soluciones presentando un reclamo._

_A primera hora del día siguiente, el matrimonio fue junto a su bebé a la academia para hablar con el director. Esperaban que Senju Tobirama y el resto de la comitiva entendieran su situación y dieran una solución al problema de la carta. Fueron recibidos en la oficina y este oyó sus quejas y peticiones. Contrario a lo que creyeron, él no los ayudó y afirmó que todos los directivos negaron tener una carta para Uzumaki. Ahora que estaba casado y con un hijo, su deber como esposo era otro y no había lugar para alguien como él en sus filas. Lo dicho por ellos no sentó nada bien al joven matrimonio._

―_¡Yo estoy en perfecta condiciones! ―gritó el rubio enojado golpeando el escritorio de caoba frente a él―. He hablado con el doctor y ya puedo volver a volar ttebayo._

―_Uzumaki-san ―habló Tobirama mirándolo con seriedad―. Según sabemos usted está recientemente casado y con un hijo._

―_¿Tiene algo de malo eso? ―cuestionó Sasuke en tono de advertencia. Si acaso creían que podrían ofender a su esposo frente a él, estaban equivocados._

―_No es que tenga algo de malo, pero no es conveniente para ustedes ―aclaró Senju sosteniéndole la mirada a ambos sin ningún tipo de miedo._

―_Usted qué puede saber sobre lo más conveniente para nosotros ―declaró ofendido el doncel. _

_Por muy superior de rango que fuera no tenía derecho a hablar de algo que no sabía. ¿Quién se creía para decidir lo que era mejor para ellos? Debería bastarle con la aprobación del doctor y la demostración de su propia habilidad en el cielo. Al joven matrimonio se le estaban crispando los nervios a cada palabra que oían, pero todos sus ánimos de pelea cayeron cuando fueron golpeados por una dura verdad._

―_¿Ustedes están pensando en lo más conveniente para su hijo? ―cuestionó Tobirama con una seriedad tan absoluta que los hizo prestarle atención―. Nosotros conocemos bien las habilidades de ambos. Los hemos evaluado desde antes de ingresar y no dudamos en que ambos pasarían la prueba sin dificultades._

―_Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ―preguntó Uchiha alzando en brazos a su hijo, quien hasta el momento estuvo durmiendo en su cochecito._

―_¿Quién cuidaría a su hijo? ―interrogó mientras lo señalaba con un leve movimiento de la cabeza―. Si aprueban tendrán mucho trabajo. Sus jornadas serán largas y estarán casi todo el día trabajando. Si ambos ejercen el trabajo, ¿quién criara a su hijo? ¿Lo dejaran ser criado por terceros?_

―_Nosotros… bueno… ―quiso alegar Naruto sin mucho éxito en hilar las palabras, puesto que no había pensado en ello._

―_Nosotros consideramos lo más razonable enviar la carta a Uchiha, ya que asumimos que Uzumaki querría criar a su pequeño ―explicó el mayor soltando un suspiro de decepción―. No tuvimos en cuenta que Uzumaki quisiera deshacerse tan pronto de su hijo._

―_¡Cállese! ―ordenó Sasuke levantándose enojado. Su grito había hecho llorar a su hijo, por lo que se forzó a calmarse y jaló el brazo de su esposo para sacarlo de allí―. ¡Usted no tiene derecho a decir semejante estupidez! _

―_Cuidado, Uchiha ―advirtió su superior―. Podemos retirar nuestra invitación y sin ese pase ambos quedarían fuera de la prueba._

_El moreno sacó de allí a su esposo e hijo. Estaba preocupado por el primero, puesto que el rubio se vio muy afectado por las palabras de su superior. No se dijeron nada durante el camino de regreso. Estaban demasiado ocupados en lo que les dijo Tobirama. Aunque lo detestaran, tenía razón. Si ambos pasaban la prueba, ¿quién se quedaría con su hijo? No querían dejar que su bebé fuera criado por alguien ajeno estando ambos con vida. Por lógica, uno de ellos debería quedarse con Menma y hasta Naruto entendía quien debía hacer eso. Quería volar por los cielos como siempre soñó, pero al ver la sonrisa de su bebé sabía que no merecía ser "huérfano" por el orgullo de ambos._

_Sasuke no sabía que palabras podría decirle a su esposo para subirle el ánimo. ¿Existían palabras para cuando debes elegir entre tus sueños y tu familia? Si las habían, él no las conocía y mucha falta le estaban haciendo. Especialmente cuando los días posteriores estuvieron bastante "fríos". Uzumaki apenas si les dedicaba esa sonrisa forzada más falsa que las que hacía Sasuke cuando tenía que comer ramen instantáneo. Para hundir aun más los ánimos del rubio, sus amigos y familiares se ponían del lado de Tobirama. Incluso los padres de Naruto veían lógico que su hijo se retirara para encargarse de la crianza de Menma. Ellos que siempre habían apoyado al rubio en sus sueños y decisiones, por primera vez veían más conveniente algo distinto a la visión de su hijo._

_Se dejó de hablar sobre el tema. Uzumaki, quien siempre había tenido una actitud deslumbrante y un ánimo contagioso, se había vuelto alguien taciturno. Llegó al punto de que su actitud parecía ser una copia de la de Sasuke. Y así se mantuvo hasta el día en que Uchiha debía presentarse para la prueba. Poniendo su mejor sonrisa, el rubio le preparó su desayuno favorito junto con Menma para darle todo su apoyo. Aunque le encantaría ser él quien fuera a la pista, no quería ser tan egoísta como arruinar la oportunidad de su esposo. Cuando el moreno se acercó a la mesa esa mañana, mantuvo un silencio que hizo pensar al rubio que el varón estaba molesto con él por su actitud desde que decidió renunciar a la aviación._

―_Buenos días, Sasuke ―saludó el doncel sirviéndole el plato con su desayuno―. Menma y yo preparamos un desayuno especial para tu gran día._

―_Naruto… ―llamó el moreno con seriedad, siendo rápidamente interrumpido._

―_Nosotros estamos muy, muy felices de que te vuelvas un aviador profesional ―dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, creyendo que con eso ocultaría su decepción por no participar―. Y no tienes que preocuparte de mí. Yo estoy feliz con la decisión de quedarme en casa y cumplir con mi parte. Como matrimonio somos un equipo y…_

―_¡Naruto! ―gritó Uchiha enojado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y sujetaba los hombros de su esposo._

―_¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? ¿Por qué gritas? ―cuestionó un poco sorprendido al verlo como elevaba la voz de un momento al otro._

―_Estoy harto de que mientas y finjas que estas feliz con esto ―explicó mirándolo de una manera que hizo sentir al rubio que estaba dándole lástima a su esposo._

―_Yo no estoy fingiendo nada ―afirmó desviando la mirada nuevamente. Estaba mintiéndole tan descaradamente que verlo de frente era vergonzoso._

―_¿Así? ―preguntó Sasuke soltándolo para buscar algo en su bolsillo―. Si eso es cierto, rechaza esto ―ordenó mientras extendía su mano con la carta para la prueba de ese día._

―_No entiendo ―respondió Uzumaki sin entender qué pretendía el otro._

―_Ve a la prueba en mi lugar ―dijo con la voz clara y decidida mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa―. Sé que quieres hacerlo, así que hazlo._

_Los ojos azules se quedaron fijos en el ofrecimiento de Sasuke. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Realmente estaba por darle la única oportunidad que se presentó a él? Naruto no podía creer que estuviera diciéndolo en serio, pero Uchiha nunca fue una persona que gustara de hacer bromas. Al menos no de ese tipo, lo suyo era mofarse a su costa en su cara para poder regresarle los insultos. Vio al moreno irse un momento de la cocina. No tardó mucho en volver allí con su casco, hecho que provocó un nuevo abatimiento en el rubio al sentirse estúpido por ilusionarse así. Sasuke se acercó a él y le puso el casco sin consultarle._

―_¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a salir? ―preguntó mientras en un brazo llevaba a su pequeño Menma y con el otro iba empujando a su esposo―. Allí, ¿qué dice? _

_Menma extendió sus manitos creyendo que eso era un juego y comenzó a empujar a su papi junto a Sasuke. El rubio se dejaba empujar sin prestar mucha atención intentando hacer memoria de lo que decía el estúpido casco. ¿Qué tenía de importante eso? Allí sólo decía "propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke". Fue en ese momento en que a su cabeza acudió un pequeño recuerdo: el día en que se hicieron pareja. Él en un ataque de estupidez, al menos así lo veía desde que se volvió un recuerdo lejano, había tachado eso y lo reemplazó por "Propiedad de Uzumaki Naruto". Atribuyó a la pereza de su esposo que no se hubiera molestado en limpiarlo. Ni siquiera se podía leer claramente luego de tanto tiempo._

―_Dice propiedad Uzumaki Naruto ―respondió finalmente el rubio cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la casa._

―_Exacto ―asintió el moreno volviendo a darle su invitación―. Tú debes ir a esa prueba. Eres quien más a trabajado para obtener eso._

―_Pero tú también querías esto ―dijo el blondo mostrándose indeciso a aceptar, puesto que estaría por arrebatarle su oportunidad._

―_Ya deja de dudar, Dobe ―ordenó volviendo a perder la paciencia. Nunca fue bueno lidiando con personas indecisas, ya que él siempre fue de tomar decisiones y seguirlas hasta sus últimas consecuencias―. El doncel idiota, torpe y distraído con el que me casé nunca ha dudado de sí mismo. Siempre mantenía su palabra ignorando a todos los que le decían que era inútil o imposible._

―_Teme ―susurró conmovido y genuinamente feliz por lo que sugería el otro―. Si consigo pasar, ¿quién cuidará de Menma? ―preguntó preocupado._

―_Lo haré yo ―dijo firmemente mientras besaba la mejilla del bebé―. Si tú realmente deseas volar y cumplir tu sueño, hazlo. Yo criaré a nuestro hijo, pero si tú realmente estás cómodo siendo ama de casa, cosa que dudo, debes hablar con total honestidad en este momento._

―_¡Oye! ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que no me gustan las tareas domésticas? ―interrogó con los ojos azules entrecerrados de forma desafiante._

―_Usuratonkachi ―insultó el azabache rodando los ojos―. Si quisiera ver una cara de indiferencia total, desprecio al mundo e ira reprimida con fantasías de venganzas, me miraría al espejo._

―_Teme ―dijo soltando una risa que se convirtió en una carcajada escandalosa. Detenida por un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sasuke._

―_Vete ya, se hace tarde ―alentó nuevamente mientras el bebé también movía sus manos de arriba abajo._

―_Me voy ttebayo ―afirmó Naruto saliendo de la casa._

―_No vayas a volver con la cola entre las patas, gatito asustadizo ―gritó Sasuke al verlo correr._

―_¡Ni lo sueñes, bastardo! ―respondió antes de alejarse por completo de la casa._

_Una vez solos, el varón caminó con Menma en brazos de regreso hacia la cocina, donde los esperaba el desayuno ya frío. Se detuvo por un momento frente a una de las fotos familiares con las que adornaban la casa. En una de ellas estaba un hombre mayor de cabellos canos en su mayoría, casi en su totalidad, pero algunos pocos se dejaban ver oscuros como los suyos mismos. En aquella foto estaba el abuelo de Sasuke, Uchiha Madara. Un hombre que piloteó aviones de guerra durante la época de la segunda guerra mundial, al cual se le veía orgulloso frente a su avión con las condecoraciones exhibiéndose en su pecho. A su lado estaba el pequeño Sasuke de unos seis años de edad sonriendo ante el abrazo de su abuelo mientras la foto era tomada._

―_Lo siento, abuelo ―se disculpó con aquel retrato mientras sonreía con tristeza―. Sé que prometí llegar al mismo puesto que tú, pero la persona que amo se estaba volviendo una cáscara sin vida._

_Sasuke también deseaba mucho aquel puesto. Se lo había prometido a su abuelo cuando era niño, pero ver a Naruto con esa actitud, lo hizo reordenar sus prioridades. Él podía prescindir de aquella promesa, aunque le doliera, lo soportaría con mayor entereza que ver a la persona que amaba con sus sueños rotos. Bien sabía todo el tiempo que el rubio luchó contra todo por sus metas y dejar que se lo arrebataran por su condición de doncel, le hacía temer el futuro de su pareja. El arrepentimiento por no ir a esa prueba podría repercutir en su futuro. Y él quería que su rubio siguiera siendo el de siempre, aquel que vivía cada día sin arrepentirse de lo que hacía._

―No olvidé ese día, Teme ―dijo en tono de reclamo el rubio, sacando al otro de sus recuerdos―. Es sólo que a veces lo pienso cuando en el trabajo lo mencionan.

―¿Mencionan qué? ―preguntó el moreno con paciencia.

―Es que tu nombre sigue siendo algo así como una leyenda y ni siquiera eres piloto, sólo un estudiante graduado ttebayo ―dijo con un puchero.

―¿Eso es envidia? ―preguntó con una media sonrisa mientras se sentía algo emocionado por su ego inflándose por aquellas palabras.

―¡No! ―negó de inmediato mientras seguía manteniendo sus ánimos de pelea―. Es que todos sabemos del talento que tenías para eso y lo mucho que hubieras logrado si no fuera porque cuidas de nuestro hijo.

―No es tan importante ―resolvió el moreno mientras golpeaba con sus dedos la frente del rubio―. Yo decidí que era mejor así. Además estoy encontrando otra profesión a la que dedicarme.

―¿Seguro? ―preguntó precavido no creyendo aquello. Conociendo el enorme orgullo de Sasuke era difícil pensar en que se hubiera retirado de aquella prueba quedando como un cobarde sin pizca de remordimiento―. No quiero que dentro de un par de años me odies por arruinar tu vida ―confesó algo temeroso por ese pensamiento recurrente.

―Soy feliz teniendo a mi esposo y a mi hijo conmigo ―afirmó robándole un beso a Naruto―. Deja de darle vueltas a eso o harás que me arrepienta. Además, puedo volver a volar cuando Menma crezca más o podría dedicarme a escribir sobre aeronáutica.

―Eso no es mala idea ―reflexionó Uzumaki acurrucándose nuevamente entre sus brazos―. Tenías una maldita manía de rayar los libros en las partes que considerabas un "error" ttebayo.

―Sí, "tenía" ―comentó de forma sospechosa.

―Dime por favor que nuestros libros están libres de tus correcciones ―pidió temiendo la respuesta.

―Ni siquiera los lees ―declaró saliéndose por la tangente del tema.

―Serás bastardo ―reclamó Naruto golpeándolo con la almohada―. Estaban nuevos y ya les metiste mano.

―Tienen errores demasiado evidentes. Son prácticamente una blasfemia para un conocedor ―se defendió Sasuke regresándole el golpe de la almohada con otro igual.

―¡Si tanto te molesta has tu propio libro!

―Eso te dije que haría, idiota.

Su pelea en la cama había sido detenida por el llanto de su hijo. Dejando de lado su discusión ambos se levantaron para ir a su habitación. Si ninguno podía dormir, no tenía caso permanecer en la cama. Además de que con lo poco que podía ver Naruto a Menma durante el día, quería aprovechar cada momento posible. Incluso si se trataba de volver a hacerlo dormir. Uchiha se acercó a la cuna y alzó a su hijo tratando de calmarlo. Notó que quizás tenía hambre, así que lo dejó en brazos de su esposo mientras preparaba el biberón con leche tibia. Uzumaki no puso objeciones y permaneció allí meciendo con cariño a su pequeño.

―No creas que porque trabajo mucho no te amo, Menma ―susurró mientras besaba su frente―. Tú eres lo más importante para nosotros dos ttebayo.

―Él lo sabe, Dobe ―afirmó Sasuke acercándose con el biberón―. O al menos lo sabrá cuando sea más grande.

―Temo que se enoje conmigo por ser… raro ―admitió el doncel mirando a su hijo mientras bebía su leche.

―Tendrá que acostumbrarse como yo.

―¡Teme! Tendrías que decir algo más amable como "_oh, mi cielo tú no eres raro, sólo especial_". O algo tipo "_la rosa que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa"_ ―explicó mirándolo enojado.

―Básicamente sigues diciendo que eres raro, pero usas palabras cursis o una robada de una película ―destacó Sasuke con burla―. Si vas a fantasear conmigo que no sea con venganzas porque ese es mi trabajo. Aprovecha tu imaginación para "otras cosas" ―dijo mientras ambos reían despreocupados.

Dejando de lado sus típicas discusiones, ambos llevaron a su hijo a dormir con ellos en la misma cama. Tanto rememorar viejas memorias los puso algo sentimentales, así que querían tener a su hijo cerca. Ellos no habían previsto el nacimiento de su pequeño Menma, pero no significaba que no lo amaran. Tomaron decisiones difíciles, mas no se arrepentían de las mismas. Siempre hicieron lo que sus corazones les dictaban y cada decisión fue planeada para el bien de ambos. Podían tener a todos en su contra criticando su matrimonio, pero ellos estaban conformes con lo que eligieron. Era poco convencional, no obstante, mientras ellos estuvieran felices ¿qué importaba el resto?

OWARI


End file.
